Never Look Back
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: When Edward decides to leave it broke Bella's heart but somehow she found a way to move on. Two years later she decides to come back to forks only to find a big surprise when she gets there. Rated M For a reason
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

I couldn't possibly quite process the words that were being thrown at me. I briefly questioned if this was all just a bad dream. It had to be. I desperately prayed and held on to that explanation.

I watched his lips move, but my brain was moving to slow to process what was coming out of those precious lips.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said before flittering away. No Bella this surly wasn't a dream. I tried to follow him into the woods but quickly realized it was a lost cause. I roamed the area aimlessly hoping I would find him and convince him to stay….wishful thinking.

I felt my grip of emotions spiraling out of control that it seemed to weigh me down. I fell down to my knees staring at my hands as the tears strolled down my face.

_What had I done wrong?_

I curled up into a fetus position replaying the last week over and over. It was pure torture to see him but it was the only way I could possibly feel close to him.

_It would be as if I never existed_. Echoed and seemed to tremble the very soul of me.

Could I ever quite grasp the fact that he was gone? Could I ever move on and live my life as if he ever existed…. Never!

Edward was the soul of me. With his departure there was nothing in this very spot where I lay. I was simply a hollow shell.

I laid there allowing the slumber to take over. I welcomed it with open arms. Anything would be better than this cruel reality.


	2. Chapter 1

Song in italic its amnesia by cherish.

_______________________________________

_Chapter 1:_

_If only someone can unbreak my heart_

_Come relieve my pain_

_Somehow I could wish upon a star _

_And make all of the memories go away_

_But my mind just keeps on going back_

_And I can't help but think about_

_The guy that's gone make me miss out on you_

_And I can't help but remember _

_Bout that Sad day in September _

_That day he took my heart with him when he left_

_See eventually I will get through this _

_But right now it seems my hearts in the way_

I turned on the radio to hear this. My whole body froze. My fingers seemed to linger over the power button as my mind replayed the hurtful memories of my first and only heartbreak.

_Unless somehow I come across a case of amnesia, amnesia, amnesia_

_To forget to forget to forget the heartache_

_Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia_

_To forget to forget to forget the pain_

_Amnesia, amnesia, amnesia.  
And I think, and I think it'll make things better…_

I sighed finally turning off the radio and feeling the heaviness of my emotions build in my chest. Over a year had passed and I still was torturing myself with sappy love songs and the memories of him.

I had thought if I shut my feelings out that it would help me get by and it did, but the reality of it all caught up to me eventually.

A part of me felt better once I allowed myself to feel and I began to slowly move on with my life. But on days like this…I sometimes slip dangerously close to the edge of all that was once my life.

Slowly but surly I was getting my heart back. I couldn't take all the credit though, a lot of if had to do with the people who loved me.

Jacob in particular showed me that eventually the sun does shine after a storm. That's just what he was… a storm that would forever leave me bruised and tattered up.

I glanced down at the scar that was given to me by James.

_It would be as if I never existed…._

I laughed bitterly at the statement. He could take away the CD, the photos and all the other gifts I received but I'll always have my memories and the scars to prove he still and would forever exist.

With every heartbreak comes a lesson. Men were fucking worthless. Let me correct myself, most men were worthless. I had to learn that the hard way. Never put anyone before yourself because nothing lasts forever.

It was a bitterly cold morning here in New York. After some encouragement I had sent an application to NYU and miraculously was accepted with a scholarship. For once it seemed as if my luck was changing.

It was the beginning of winter break and just two days ago I received a letter from Charlie with two simple words:

_Come home._

Attached was a plane ticket to Port Angeles, WA. So here I was tugging my luggage behind me as I made my way to catch a cab that would take me to LaGuardia Airport.

"Taxi!" I yelled annoyed waving my hand.

"Hey taxi!" A voice yelled from behind me. Immediately a cab stop and I turned to thank the samaritan only to see people rushing by to get where they need to go.

I sighed heavily as I load my bag in the car and jumped in.

As the cab made it's way to my destination I pulled out my ipod and the first song to play was "Homecoming" By Kanye West. I chuckled how all the songs that played seemed to reflect some part of me. I could only hope that this trip back home would be _uneventful_.

JPOV:

Alice left me high and dry. For a while it felt as if my world stopped spinning and I questioned how could I move on from this. A part of me had wished that I didn't evolve my whole world around her, but I owed her that.

Alice was the one who molded me into the man that I am today. She gave me a piece of my humanity back. And in return I gave her my trust and my love….I guess it wasn't enough.

The night of the birthday party changed everyone's life. I often replayed the events over and over regretting every moment. I was to blame for my family dividing. I was the one to blame for Edward and Bella's demise.

Not a day went by where I didn't think of her. I often wondered if she was alright, If she still thought of us…if she missed us the way the rest of the family missed her.

If Alice had given me a piece of my humanity, Bella gave not only me but the rest of us the rest of our humanity. You had to admire her heart. It was just too big for that fragile body. And to this day I'm disappointed in myself for attempting to harm it.

We were heading back to Forks. Rose and Emmett were flying in from Dartmouth Alice from wherever she was. No one heard back from Edward so we counted him out.

I had been helping Esme with the decorating to help pass the time. I was anxious to see my brother and his self centered wife. I missed their bickering and Emmett's child like behavior. He was the entertainment around here.

I could sense them as they approached the house. I ignored it and focused on the tree Esme, Carlisle and I were decorating.

"Wassup family." Emmett yelled once entering the room.

"Did you miss me?" Rose rolled her eyes and made her way to us hugging Esme first.

"Oh Rose you look stunning." Esme said taking in her daughter.

"Thank you mother so do you. Rose replied after hugging. She seemed…anxious. She walked up to me and smiled warmly.

"Hello brother." She said hugging me tightly.

"I've missed you so much." She said still hugging me tightly. I quickly glanced at Emmett who had an amused look on his face.

"We have something to tell you guys." She said after greeting Carlisle.

"What is it Rose?" Esme asked.

"You won't believe who we saw at the airport." Emmett said with a big grin.

"Edward." Esme guessed. I could feel the spark of excitement in her. But she was incorrect. Rose shook her head.

"His other half." She replied. The room was still. As all of our emotions mirrored one another.

"Did you say anything to her?" Carlisle asked after a moment of silence.

"No but I'm sure she saw if not heard us. We were arguing whether or not to get a rental." Emmett replied. Those two can fight about any and everything even sunlight.

"Well…maybe we could invite her over." Esme said. I along with my siblings became excited.

"Esme we made a promise to Edward." Carlisle reminded.

"Well what he knows won't hurt him. And besides we all miss baby Bells and we owe her an explanation." Rose and I nodded our agreement with Emmett.

"Carlisle it's Christmas eve…she's probably slaving away in that kitchen cooking for Charlie right now." Esme argued.

"Shoot we didn't get her anything." Rose muttered. I chuckled.

"You forgot Bella hates …" My head dropped in shame as I recalled the very event that occurred in this house. I made a promise to make sure I apologized to her and make sure she would never want for nothing. I owed her that since it was because of me everything was ripped away from her.

"Oh Jasper. It wasn't your fault. You had a moment of weakness and reacted. It has happened to each of us." Esme assured me but apart of me would always feel this way until I heard it from her lips that she had forgiven me.

"Who's gonna make the call to Charlie?" Carlisle asked changing the subject.

"That would be me." A tiny voice boomed as the pixie made her dramatic entrance. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the amazing responses you all are my muse

_Chapter 2:_

BPOV:

"Emmett for the last time I said no!" I turned to the arguing couple and had to do a double take. It was real. There heading towards the door was two members of the family who I would have given my life for if they'd asked. They paused and looked in my direction.

To my surprise they both smiled brightly and began making their way towards me. I yearned to be in their…wait if they were here …did that mean… No he promised me he would never come back.

I was holding him to his word, after all I don't think I would be able to handle seeing him again.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as he pulled me into a giant bear hug. I glanced back at Emmett and Rose only to find them gone. I frowned.

"Oh sorry. How are you how's New York?" He asked taking my bags.

"It's fine." I replied to distracted to make conversation. Jacob had to be at least six four now. He cut his hair into a short cropped style that made him look more mature. Jake had the body of a pro football player.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you." I said quietly as we walked up to the rabbit.

"Yea I know. I guess you can say I hit a growth spurt." He said smiling brightly.

"You need to unhit it because your hardly looking like my Jake."

"I kinda like the new me…I look older." he said rubbing his peach fuzz. I had to laugh.

"Not that old." I said once we were inside. We talked for the whole ride towards Forks. Jake caught me up on what I had been missing and the coming plans for the holiday.

Once inside the house I was overwhelmed by the thick smoke and smell of burnt food. I heard a grunt and a loud bang.

"Damnit." Charlie muttered.

"Hey dad." I greeted. I quickly hugged him then took over the task of our Christmas eve dinner.

"I got it from here. Go watch the game. I'll call you when dinners ready." I said shooing them out of my domain. I quickly got to work in saving dinner…or what was left of it.

About thirty minutes into my arrival the phone rang. Charlie quickly answered and said a name I hadn't heard in so long.

"Alice? Oh hey how you doing…Are you all in town…Well that's nice…Yea I'm sure she'll love that….oh me? I already have plans but I'm sure she'll come….great I'll let her know…take care." He hung up and walked to me.

"That was Alice she invited you over for dinner."

"I don't think I'll go." I said scrunching up my face.

"Not all the Cullen's are there Bella." In other words _he_ wasn't there.

"I don't know dad I don't want to leave y-"

"I have Jake and Billy…you go be with them. You know you miss them." I sighed.

"Fine…only for you." He smiled.

"The food is just about ready just leave it in the oven until you're ready to eat." I said heading upstairs to take a quick shower and change. When I got to my room I saw a cold frame sitting in my rocking chair. My heart quickly began to pound but regulated once I saw her face lit by her bright smile.

"Alice Cullen." I said running into her arms. We stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes began to water and I quickly wiped them away as I smiled at her.

"I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again." I admitted.

"I missed you too Bella. I hope you can forgive us for not saying goodbye…a certain someone forbid us."

"I figured." I muttered. She pulled me to the bed and pushed a bag towards me. A sly grin apparent on her face.

"It's for tonight." She said as I pulled out a black satin dress with a pair of mary janes with a kitty heel.

"You saw me coming?"

"I've been waiting quite patiently." She said in utter excitement.

"Hurry now go take your shower." I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked towards the door but stopped.

"He's not back right?" I asked just to make sure.

________________

"Bella stop biting your lip pretty soon you'll have no lip to gnaw at." She scolded.

"Now come on everyone is inside." We walked up the porch and into the house I once dreamed of living in. The house was filled with an aroma of pine and apple pie.

Before I fully stepped in I was in one of Emmett's infamous hugs.

"Baby Bells…I've missed you." He said rocking from side to side.

"Can't breathe." I said. He quickly let go and set me on my feet only to be swooped into another pair of steel arms.

"Hey Bella it's great to see you." Rose said with a genuine smile.

Was this some kind of reverse psychology or something?

I simply smiled back and she let go. Next was Esme who looked like she could cry.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry." She said gently pulling me into a hug. This was hard. I was hard seeing her like this. I looked at Esme as if she was my second mom and to see her so emotional made me want to cry.

"It's not your fault Esme. I understand. I've missed you." I whispered and broke the hug.

"All of you." I said looking at the family. I truly did missed them. I thought my birthday would be the last day I would ever see them and yet here they were.

JPOV:

She was beautiful. The little naive girl that we once knew was no longer. Bella had blossomed into a beautiful woman.

I took noticed to all of her changes. Her once thick long hair was cut shorter reaching a little below her shoulders. It was cut into layers making it look fuller and more luscious.

She was now even curvier to. I glanced at her hips and immediately had to look away. Bella surly was a different person. She although was nervous, there was a sense of confidence in her. I found myself wondering if she even noticed the change in her.

She looked up at me and smiled. I swore my heart swelled just from her simple breathtaking smile. I now understood how Edward fell for her.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey yourself." I said giving her a crooked smile. She surly was a new person. Old Bella would have hung her head in embarrassment. Her eyes lingered over my frame. I could feel her attraction.

I glanced over to Alice who danced over besides Bella and gave me a sly smirk. The little pixie knew something. Surly this wasn't the time to question her. Our company was far more important.

Carlisle came over and she greeted her with a warm hug. She truly did miss us and was relieved to. We all moved over to the living room where we all sat surrounding her. It was time to catch up.

"So Bella where have you been?" Rose asked after apologizing for not greeting her at the airport.

"I've been in New York attending NYU."

"NYU is a great school Bella congrats." Carlisle praised. He felt proud.

"What's your major?" Rose asked genuinely.

"Pre med." She replied smiling at Carlisle who was now more excited than a three year old seeing a big jar of candy. I felt for her.

"That is wonderful Bella." He shrieked. I've never seen him so excited.

"What made you choose that field?" He asked nearly bouncing out his seat. She chuckled.

"With all the injuries I've had. It's only natural to get into medicine." She said smiling.

"Perhaps later we could discuss your opinions and maybe answer any questions you may have." Carlisle said. I know it took everything in him to not grab her and drag her to his study at that moment. I had to laugh to myself. Bella sure knew how to get us excited.

"Bella we have dinner prepared for you." Esme said remembering the reason Bella was here. Bella smiled.

"I'm not all that hungry Esme, but I would like a slice of that apple pie I smell." Esme leapt up and rushed to the kitchen.

"So what have you all been up to since you've left?" she asked briefly gazing at each of us. When she got to me I felt a wave of lust project from her, heightening mine that I already felt for her. My mind wondered and explored aimlessly in the ways I could release that sexual frustration I have kept bottled up for so long.

"Well Emmett and I have been going to Dartmouth for the past year and Jasper Carlisle and Esme have been staying in Alaska." Rose replied. Esme came back with a slice of pie. Bella placed the plate on her lap and marveled over the desert.

_Oh how I wish I could be her des-_

Jasper get a hold of yourself. I scolded. I watched as she cut a piece with her fork and brought it to her luscious lips.

This was pure torture. It was as if she was purposely teasing me although I knew she had no idea what was happening. Suddenly I began to think about her scent.

It had no effect on me. How could that be possible? Surly I could smell her, in fact her scent was heavenly but I no longer felt the burning sensation in the back of my throat or the pooling of venom in my mouth that sometimes made it hard to speak. Had she tamed the beast within me? Had she truly cured me of the blood lust forever more?

It was silent as she finished her pie and I had to focus on something besides her. I felt the urgency project from Alice and I quickly glanced at her. She gave me that sly grin once more then turned to Bella. What had she known?

"Bella since we weren't really expecting you we didn't have time to go shopping and get you something, but-" She went behind the couch and pulled out an oversized shopping bag.

"I've seen how ever since you've moved to New York your sense of style has evolved and _Jasper_ and I got you a few things." Why had she mentioned me? Her big brown eyes glanced at me and I felt her embarrassment and shame for her earlier feelings. Her head hung slightly as she thanked her best friend and I. Alice glanced and me and mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

No I wanted her to explain to me now! What the hell was going on?

The rest of the family carried on a conversation with her as I sat there fuming. I was now anxious for her to leave so Alice and I could talk. She stayed until eleven o'clock and Rose and Emmett volunteered to take her home. Carlisle and Esme had gone upstairs leaving me alone with my ex.

"Jasper-" She started and sighed. There was so much to be said. I knew that.

"I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused you. You know it wasn't intentional. You know I lo-" I held up my hand up and stopped her.

"Don't" I said. I felt her overwhelming guilt and regret. Regret for what though, I wondered. She sighed.

"For the past few months I have been having visions of Bella as well as you." She stated looking down at the floor.

"What kind of visions." I asked slightly confused.

"Visions of you in New York." she said. Her sly grin returning. I went to say something but she stopped me.

"Don't bother Jasper that's all I'm telling you. The rest you'll simply have to allow it to play out." I was silent.

"She doesn't hate you Jazzy. She has never even blamed you for what has happened. You see her now she's changed…for the better. You need to get over this guilt you have or it would end up hurting you in the future."

Ok now I was completely confused. What on earth was she talking about?

"And about the whole shopping thing I said that so she would feel that you do care for her." She smiled.

"But she thinks that we're still together." I blurted.

"My, for someone who didn't quiet care for Bella you sure do now." There went that sly grin again. I could see that friendly bond wasn't going to be so hard.

"Whatever" Was all I could say trying to mask my smile.

"Why don't we go for a hunt?" She said heading towards the door. Of course I followed my sister out the back door playing her words over again.


	4. Chapter 3

Let me know what you think.

WARNING: THIS CHAP INCLUDES A LEMON!

____________________

_Chapter 3:_

A few weeks later it was as if nothing had happened. I was suddenly reminded of why I loved them so much. They were the epitome of what a family should be, and they filled that void I felt not having one for myself.

Alice and I were going out to Seattle to hang out. As I walked into the house, I notice the stillness. Suddenly my senses were filled with cinnamon and honey that nearly made me melt.

"Bella?" A velvet voice called.

"Hey Jasper. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Out for a quick hunt they'll be back soon."

"Oh ok" I said walking into the living room. I took in his form. He was wearing a simple black tee that seemed to cling to his form, with jeans that hugged him in the right spots. His hair was in a disarray of curls that hung over his eyes. Jasper was beautiful.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea I'm fine." I assure him quickly.

"Well, can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." He sat beside me and smiled.

"Bella there's something I've been meaning to say to you."

"If it's about my birthday… Jasper I truly don't blame you…a part of me is glad that it happened."

"Why?"

"It showed me how big of a mistake I was making."

"Bella" He says taking me in his arms. "You can't deny that he didn't love you."

"Did he really? He walked away from me so he could get distracted." I said bitterly. I took a deep breath. "Even if he did love me, it wasn't as deep as my love for him."

"I must admit it was foolish of him to let you go. Bella you're such a beautiful woman with such a big heart." I looked up at him and blushed. He poked my cheek.

"And the way your cheeks flush with color…" Our eyes suddenly connected and I felt this pull towards him. His eyes darkened with lust.

Jasper leaned towards me slowly and held his lips just inches from mine.

"Bella" He whispers. My insides begin to shudder as I take in his intoxicating scent.

"You're irresistible." He utters then pulled me to him kissing me feverishly. Our bodies seemed to mold together and tingle from a smoldering heat. I began to feel dizzy and pulled away to catch my breath. Certainly Edward never kissed me that way before. Jasper definitely had no boundaries. Before I could gather myself the door opened and in walked my favorite little pixie.

Immediately I was overwhelmed with regret and guilt. I just kissed my ex's brother and my best friends ex husband. Could it get any worse?

"Ready to go shopping?" Alice asked anxiously. I was wrong, it could.

After the exhausting trip Alice dropped me home. I was glad to be alone so I could wrap my thoughts around what happened earlier. Once assuring Charlie that I was fine and just needed some sleep. I walked into my room.

"Bella?" A voice called from the shadows. Fear pulsated through me and quickly turned into calmness as I flicked the light on and shut the door.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" I asked whispering.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine. What is it you need to talk about?" He gave me a "you know what look".

"The kiss that took place earlier."He answered.

"Look Jasper, I'm sorry about what happened."

"You're sorry?" He laughed to himself. "Bella I was the one who kissed you, I should be the one apologizing."

"Yes well all is forgiven." I said grabbing his hand and pushing him towards the window. "That was a great talk but-"

"Is there any reason why you're pushing me out the window?"

"Charlie!" I whispered knowing he couldn't easily be fool but hoped he'll just respect the fact that I wanted to be alone. He paused for a moment looking at me. Our eyes seemed to connect and I literally felt his hurt.

"Yea I guess you wouldn't want him to catch me in here." He turned to the window and opened it.

"Jasper wait!" I called. He turned to me. His eyes black with some unknown emotion.

"What is it Bella?"

"Take me with you." A smirk quickly appeared on his face.

"And what-"He began.

"All that is secondary matters" I say wrapping my arm around him and pressing my body against his. Jasper picked me up and in an instant I felt the gush of the wind whipping against my skin. I locked my legs around his waist as he ran kisses up and down my neck.

As we ran I could feel his arousal pressing against my ass. Feeling this only made me that much more sickened with lust. I rubbed against it causing Jasper's knees to buckle and sent us crashing into the earth, with him on top. I heard a groan escape from his chest a he worked on undressing me. I immediately began unbuckling his belt.

Before I knew what was going on Jasper's member was standing at full attention and I was paralyzed. Not with fear but nervousness. This would be my first time.

"I'll take care of you." He whispered against my skin sliding downward. His mouth found my left breast as his other hand reached into his back pocket pulling out a small packet. Then in another second his pants were off and I could feel him pushing into my core.

"Just relax Bella" He whispered in a husky voice. His tone sending shivers down my spine as he worked his member in me. I shut my eyes tight to keep myself from whimpering in pain.

"Shit you're so tight," He muttered as he worked a slow pace until my eyes opened and the pain had vanished. Jasper began to thrust hard into me causing me to moan with each thrust. I pulled him closer and wrapped my legs around him wanting him to go deeper.

"Faster" I moaned as he obeyed gripping my hips.

"Shit" I yelled as I felt my orgasm build and I slammed my hips against his matching his stroke.

"Fuck this shit is good." He groaned thrusting harder.

"Oh god...I'm-" My legs began to quiver as Jasper began to pinch my clit and thrust once more as we both climaxed. He collapsed against me and we both worked on catching my breath.

We both refused to move until we were both were done riding that incredible high. I sat up and began to search for my clothes silently getting dressed.

"Bella" Panic seemed to overwhelm me as it began to register what just happened.

"It's alright Jasper." I said softly. "Let's just forget this ever happened. I'm leaving next week, and let's face it this could never work. You're my best friend's ex husband and my ex's brother.

"Your right." He said with a sigh quickly dressing himself. He handed me my shoes and I hopped on his back. It was silent between us as he sped through the forest and up into my room. He pulled me off him and set me on the bed.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Well good night Bella." He said with a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes. I returned the smile and nodded.

"I had fun." I said as he made his way to the window. I immediately wanted to shoot myself. He chuckled and turned to me.

"So did I sweetheart, so did I." And in a blink of an eye he was gone. I took a deep breath and threw myself against the pillow as I let my emotions run free twisting and twirling every which way.

_Ugh I'm such an idiot. I had fun? What the hell was I thinking?_

___________________________________________

so did you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lol Let me know what you think by pressing that purrty little button below.

Thanks so much to those who reviewed it's truly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

Yay I finally have internet!!! Here's my gift to you sorry about the mix up earlier here's a brand new chap!

Yes I have changed my name

_Disclaimer_: no I do not own not even a sentence from twilight. SM is one lucky woman!

____________________________

_Chapter 4_:

"How was your trip home?" My roommate asked as I threw myself onto the couch.  
"Uneventful." Was all I could think of saying although it was quite the opposite.  
"Really? What about your ex-boyfriend, did you see him?" At that moment I noticed; I talk too much!  
"No" I said getting up and making my way to my room. I locked the door and lay in my bed. Images of my night with Jasper filled my head.

"Why was I so stupid?" I asked myself in frustration.  
"Bella?" The one voice I never expected to hear rang. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as I slowly turned to the pale figure lurking in the shadow of my room.

"Wh..Wha..What are you…how did you get here?" I asked as my body began to shake violently.  
"Bella please relax love." He said stepping out the shadows.  
"Relax? What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I yelled.  
"I saw Alice's vision of you going back to Forks, and I just couldn't resist anymore. Bella I've missed you terribly." He said taking me in his arms.

_My god he smelled good_. No! I pushed him away and took a step back.  
"No! You can't expect to just walk in here and I take you back. You've hurt me." Tears began to stain my cheeks.

"You broke me and humiliated me-"He took a step forward. His face seemed pained.  
"I'm so sorry Bella. There's nothing I want more than to take it all back. I never meant to hurt you. Bella you are my life-"

"Once upon a time you were to. But I've grown up. I know there's no such thing as fairytales and happy endings."  
"Bella please." He pleaded.

"Did you expect for me to sit by my window and wait for you?" I asked glaring at him. He looked as if he was about to break down and cry. He pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace.

"I just don't understand." He uttered after a moment.  
"Understand what?" I asked confused. Had Edward lost his mind?  
"Alice's vision. We were together." I noticed then that his eyes were dark. I took him all in. He looked awful. His always perfect attire was wrinkled his hair tousled and there were dark circle under his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not going to happen Edward." I said softly. He looked at me, he went to say something but instead he just walked out slamming the door behind him. I let out an exasperated sigh and march out my room.

"How the hell did he get in here?" I asked my roommate.  
"I'm sorry, I felt so bad for him. He looked so desperate, I just couldn't say no."  
"Never again do you hear me?" She shook her head.

I've never seen this side of me before. I walked back into the room and took notice to his overbearing smell. I rushed to the window and opened it. But his sent wouldn't fade quickly enough. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the air freshener and sprayed the whole room. Finally content with myself, I laid in bed and drifted off to sleep.

"_Bella" A voice called. I turned to see Jasper in all his glory. My heart fluttered wildly as I rushed to him.  
"Jasper I'm so sorry about what I said that night, the truth is I'm so afraid-"  
"It's alright sweetheart." He said stroking my cheek._

_  
"What the hell is this?" We both looked to see Edward walk in. Rage was evident in his eyes.  
"Get your hands off her!" Edward yelled looking murderously at his brother. At that moment Alice walked in and immediately dropped to her knees._

_  
"Alice-" I began. Her eyes darted to meet mine. They held such hurt.  
"How could you Bella, He was my husband." _

_  
"Alice I'm so sorry." Edward and Alice began to walk towards me. I looked around to see Jasper nowhere to be found. _

_  
"I'm sorry" I cried as they grabbed me, their teeth bared and dripping with venom. _

_  
Beep Beep Beep Beep!  
_

"Not again," I grumble to myself as I got up and walked to the door. My roommate Blaire just glared at me as she walked towards the small kitchen.

"I'm sorry Blaire." I mutter as I head into the bathroom. It had been nearly a year since the whole Jasper thing had happened and I still can't get it off my mind. The Cullen's and I kept in touch and would often visit, all but the two I certainly didn't want to see.

I had made a promise to myself to never look back but that was proving to be a challenge. After Edward left, I came to realize I was better off without him.

Edward was a control freak who always found his way. He never allowed me to make my own decisions and now I've realized that just wasn't me anymore. I've outgrown him.

There was no turning back. Forks was no longer a part of me.

JPOV:

Could someone explain why Bella haunted my every thought? Or why all I could think about after all this time was the way she felt against my skin or the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. I couldn't quiet comprehend why I just couldn't let it go.

I yearned to hear her voice. Anytime I went to pick up the phone, I would hear her voice.

_This could never work. __You're my best friend's ex husband, and my ex's brother._

As much as I hated to admit it, Bella was right. Had she have not been with my brother, and I wasn't with her best friend at one point….I guess maybe next lifetime.

_Yea right._

"Oh my gosh well does she know? Has anyone alerted her…..Carlisle it's her father for Christ sake." I could feel Esme's horror and panic. I sped down the stairs to find out what was wrong.

"No I'll make the call. Ok I'll call you back as soon as I get her…..I love you too honey."

"Esme what's wrong." She turned to me and I was blast with a wave of sorrow.

"Charlie's dead Jasper. He died in his sleep. Billy and Jake found him this morning." A pain shot through my chest. I could only imagine how Bella would feel when she finds out.

"Let me make the call." I suggested. Esme glanced at me unsure for a moment and handed me the phone. I quickly looked for her number and pressed send hoping she'll answer.

BPOV:

Why couldn't I get him off my mind? I was just so frustrated with myself. I took a sip of my white chocolate mocha and slammed my text book shut knowing I wouldn't be able to get any work done with my frame of mind. Images of that night in the woods invaded my mind as I desperately tried to lock them away. Thankfully my phone snapped me out of my daydream.

"Hey Esme" I answered. It was silent.

"Esme are you there?" I asked wondering if she called me by accident. I pulled the phone away and glanced at it to see if we were disconnected.

"Hello?" I asked ready to hang up.

"Bella?" A voice said softly. My whole body froze.

"Jasper?" I asked. Trying my best not to freak out.

"Yea it's me, how are you." He asked.

"I'm…I'm uh fine…how…how are you?" I stammered. I rubbed my sweaty palms against my jeans and tried my best to relax…yea right.

"I'm ok…thanks for asking." There was a silence. There were so much I wanted to say, not too sure if I should. And then it hit me.

"Is everything alright over there?" I asked.

"You need to come home Bella." He said quietly.

"Why whats wrong. Jasper please tell me?" I said franticly.

"Bella its best if we tell you face to face." Right about now I wasn't sure if that was going to be possible.

"I don't know…" I said softly. I could hear him breathe into the phone. It was as if I could smell his intoxicating scent through it.

"Bella its Charlie. Esme just booked you a flight that's leaving in two hours. Will you be able to make it?"

"Yea" Was all I could say. I hung up and dashed out of starbucks and back to my dorm. I packed quickly and printed out the email Esme forwarded to me and headed to JFK Airport.

There waiting at Port Angeles was Jasper along with Esme.

"Bella It's so good to see you." She said while hugging me. Truth be told I missed her so much.

"Same here." I replied as we broke the hug.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said with a smile.

"Hey" I replied feeling awkward.

"Ok so we set up the guest room for you-" I couldn't find myself to focus on what Esme was rambling on about. My mind was split. I knew something was wrong with Charlie and it made me sick not knowing. And on the other side, it's been months since I've seen Jasper. And I just couldn't shake this gravitation towards him.

The two of us just stood there watching one another not saying a word.

"So Bella what do you think?"

"Uh sounds great Esme."

"Esme I think it would be best if I took Bella home and you focus on getting things ready." She smiled.

"Sound like a plan." She hugged me. "Honey take care ok. I'll see you later." I nodded and she turned and made her way to a taxi cab.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with Charlie?"

"Yes but not here." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the airport holding my duffle bag. I stopped and pulled my hand away.

"He's dead isn't he?" I asked softly. Jasper froze.

"I knew it!" I yelled pacing. "It's all my fault…I should have listened to him. Bella how could you be so-"

"Bella what on earth are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Charlie, he begged me to come home yesterday. He said that he missed me and wish I could pay him a visit for the weekend. But I told him I was busy…and now he's dead." I began to cry.

"It's all my fault. He knew he wasn't well. I killed him." Jasper pulled me into his chest and rocked me gently.

"Bella don't be ridiculous. Your father died peacefully in his sleep. I'm sure he died content knowing that his girl grew up into a smart beautiful woman. Please don't blame yourself darlin', it was just his time." I knew he was right but I couldn't help but feel as if I played a role in his death. I stood there in his arms until I felt myself calmer.

I pulled away and looked up to him gratefully.

"Thank you for not manipulating my emotions."

"You needed to feel them Bella." He said with a shrug.

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The funeral the house…I can't possi-"

"You have us. You're not alone in this, we'll help you. And besides, Esme has already begun making preparations."

"What would I do without her?" I said thanking my lucky stars. He gave a half smile and we walked to his car. Unlike the rest of his family, Jasper drove at a normal speed making me feel at ease.

"Who's up here?"

"It's just Carlisle, Esme and I. Emmett and Rose left for school and Alice is wherever being Alice."

"I can't help but feel responsible for breaking up your family."

"Well don't. We always tend to break up and go our separate ways after every few years."He replied. Before I could respond his phone went off. He quickly glanced at the phone back at me and ignored it.

"Who was that?"

"You don't want to know." He replied. I chose not to say anything as we sped towards the Cullen's home.

_______________________

Hmm who could that be??? If you review I'll update quickly!!


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all your kind words. As promised I'm updating YAY! This is my favorite chapter by far, you'll see why._

_______________________________________________

_Chapter 5:_

_Previously:_

_Before I could respond his phone went off. He quickly glanced at the phone back at me and ignored it._

"_Who was that?"_

"_You don't want to know." He replied. I chose not to say anything as we sped towards the Cullen's home. It was so odd entering a house so empty that was always filled with such love._

Jasper showed me my room and left me to freshen up. I pulled out a colbolt blue long sleeve shirt that was open in the back and threw on some skinny jeans and headed down the stairs. As I got to the first floor I could hear arguing. It all cease when I entered the living room.

As I glanced up to see who was fighting my heart stopped for a moment and I felt all the blood drain from my body.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked wondering if this is some type of setup to get us back together.

"Bella you look-"

"I asked you a question." He paused for a moment taken back by my attitude. I told his ass I had changed.

"I came to see if you were alright. I heard about Charlie –"

"And you thought that this would be the perfect moment to get back in my good grace." I finished for him.

"Bella you know me better than that." I laughed to myself.

"Yea I thought I did. I thought you would never leave but you did so." I said with a shrug and turned to walk away.

"Bella wait" He said grabbing my arm just a little too tight. I turned and faced him.

"What the fuck do you want from me Edward? Why can't you just let me go? You fuckin' broke me beyond repair and now that I'm better, I've finally accepted our demise you come back? What is it? You can't keep a promise, is that it?"

"Bella I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did!" I yelled. "Do you know what the fuck it's like to have your heart ripped out your chest and stomped on? Do you know what it's like to have everyone including your father look at you like your crazy? I was in so much pain that I tried to kill myself. I didn't want to feel anymore." I yelled. My head was pounding at that moment. I was so livid that I was shaking.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you. I can't see my life without you." I started to laugh.

"Well then, you should of thought of that when you decided to leave." I ripped my hand from his grip and stepped closer to him.

"Just so we are crystal clear here, you and I are through. So do yourself a favor and leave me alone. Go find another human to control." I stormed out the house not knowing where I was going, anywhere from here would be great. I found myself drifting towards the forest.

As I entered I felt a cold pair of hands scoop me up into his strong arms. I began to panic but that quickly resided. Once I saw who it was, I was relieved. I laid my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. We never uttered a word as he sped towards his destination.

When Jasper slowed his pace we came upon a beautiful meadow. One that was completely more enchanting that Edwards. Things just seemed to be more vibrant and accented here. It was lit with different hues of Reds, Greens, Whites, and Browns. I was taken away by the exotic scents that invaded my senses and a bit calm due to the waterfall that flowed into a creek.

I've never seen such natural beauty…ok I take that back. Looking at Jasper this place seemed to fit him perfectly. I could only think of one word that fit both this meadow and the being that was gazing at me; enchanting.

"What do you think?" He asked breaking the silence. I was so much calmer now.

"It's beautiful Jasper."

"Thanks. I like to come here to think and clear my mind. I figured you might need sometime away to cool down and think things through." I nodded with a small smile.

"That was very thoughtful." I said sitting on a stump. I watched as Jasper pulled out a blanket and laid it out for us. I joined him and laid back watching the dimmed sky. The sun was getting ready to set.

"I know it's a stupid question, but are you alright?" I laughed and looked at him. That annoying pull I felt was pulling me closer. Jasper pulled me onto him my back rested on his rock hard abdominals.

"Yes and no. I'm calmer now that I'm away from the situation but at the same time, I'm livid. Did you know that when I got back to New York last year, he was waiting for me?"

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head.

"He guilted my roommate into letting him in and wait there till I got back. He said that Alice had a vision of him and I together." He was silent.

"To be honest I don't know if I could ever forgive him for what he's done to me. You have no idea the shit I've had to put up with." Jasper pulled me into his arms gently and wrapped one arm around me while the other stroked my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps. I let out a sigh.

"Thank you for being here for me Jasper. Who knows what I would be doing right now." I said secretly lavishing in the arms of whom I wished was mine.

"I felt your pain Bella. I was trying to get Edward to leave before you walked in."

"Why must he always have his way?" I asked in frustration.

"He's spoiled. He's never lived a hard life. He's used to getting his way hence his cocky attitude."

"I guess you're not on the team Edward bandwagon either huh?"

"I just hate what he's done to you. You deserve so much more." He said softly. I could sense the emotion in his voice. I wanted to pull away and look into his eyes but I was too afraid of what I might see.

My mind was screaming that being with Jasper was wrong. But my body screamed for a round two of hot action and my heart…it said that I was in love.

No way can that be true Jasper was my best friend's ex-husband. This was wrong on so many levels. But I couldn't deny what I felt right here at this very moment.

"What are you afraid of darlin'?" His voice was soft and sweet. His cool mint and citrus breath tickled my neck that sent little shivers down my spine.

"I'm afraid of you." I admitted on the verge of tears.

"Bella, I would never hurt you." He stated as he stopped running his fingers up my arm.

"In all fairness Jasper, I want to believe you but can you blame me. Look at all the shit I've been through." He was silent.

"What do I have to do to show you I'm here for you that I want to love you?"He said in almost a whisper. Tears began to fall.

"I wish I knew." I replied. I felt his lips press softly against the back of my neck.

"I'll wait for you darlin' you just let me know when you're ready." I simply nodded and the subject was dropped. We laid together until the sun was fully set. Jasper quickly folded the blanket and we headed back to the house where surprisingly the whole family was there waiting.

"Bella I am so sorry for your lost. I know how much you loved Charlie." Carlisle said hugging me. "If you ever need anything we are here for you." My lips began to tremble as I tried to keep my emotions at bay. I felt a wave of peace overcame me. I looked back at Jasper and smiled thankfully at him.

"Thanks Carlisle." I replied tightening our embrace.

"Baby Bells I'm so sorry." Emmett said hugging me tightly.

"Yea Bella, Like Carlisle said we are all here for you." Rose added as we embraced.

"Thank you." I said glancing at the room of supporters. Alice didn't say anything she just simply hugged me. Then it was Esme's turn. I found myself sitting next to Jasper who absent mindedly wrapped his arm around me and began to rub my arm.

"We got you a Chicken Ceaser Salad from that restaurant near the airport." Rose said handing me the carton. I smiled and thanked them because I really was starting to feel hungry. I began to dig in as the family discussed the coming funeral and plans that involved me.

"Would you like to stay here or stay at your house?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"I'd rather stay here. There are too many memories there." They all looked apologetic and quickly changed the subject to something lighter. Emmett suggested we should watch a movie to take our mind off things. Witch did work and I ended up falling asleep in Jasper's lap. I felt when he laid me on the bed and tucked me in. I was too tired to keep my eyes open.

"Thank you Jasper for everything." I said as I caressed his cheek and pulled it to my lips. "I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you." I whispered. I felt his cool lip press against mine and quickly pulled away.

"Sweet dreams darlin'" He said as the slumber took over.

_______________________________

Isn't Jasper the sweetest lol. Thanks so much to all my readers who's stuck with me till now. You guys are truly the best.

I have an o/s that's in the For the Love Of Jasper Contest its called The Cat and The Plumber and is actually an outtake of the first version of this story . Please check it out.

To find other entries, check out the For the Love of Jasper community

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/ **


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: So I hate writing this since its so depressing to think about, but I don't own twilight although Jasper sure as hell owns me...in my mind at least. -runs away in tears-

Warning: This chapter is very explicit and might offend some of you so please read at your own risk.

A/n at the bottom

_____________________________

Previously on NLB:

"_Thank you Jasper for everything." I said as I caressed his cheek and pulled it to my lips. "I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you." I whispered. I felt his cool lip press against mine and quickly pulled away._

"_Sweet dreams darlin'" He said as the slumber took over._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Girl, just like magnet to steel  
Your love - keeps pulling me in,  
If its a battle I'll fight for you,  
I have to win..._

JPOV:

As I stepped out of Bella's room I couldn't describe how hard it was for me to leave. That connection that was constantly pulling me towards her was growing stronger with every moment I spent with her. I couldn't deny what my heart was telling me-

"You're in love with her aren't you?" I heard a small voice call from what used to be our room. I walked in to find Alice sitting in the middle of the bed. She tried to put on a smile but her emotions betrayed her.

"Alice-" I began, and rushed to her. She placed a finger on my lips.

"It's ok Jazz. I knew this would have happened." She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. Her emotions were swirling out of control I was consumed with a massive load of guilt and regret.

"Alice what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you…alone."

"Ok sure. Why don't we head down by the river?" She nodded and we took off. When we reached it was as if she was trying to buy herself time by walking slowly. I was beginning to worry now.

"Alice tell me what's going on?" I asked when she reached me. She sat and looked down at the water.

"I've done some horrible things to you and Bella, Jazz." Ok this really can't be good.

"Horrible like what?" It took her a while to speak. She sighed heavily and looked down at her hand.

_Why couldn't she fuckin' look at me?_ The voice within me roared.

"When I first saw Bella I didn't see her spending her eternity with Edward. He was just the path she had to take to meet her true soul mate." She paused and took a peak at me. I chose not to say anything and she continued.

"Edward found out and thought that he would prevent it from happening and somehow got me to agree to keep the two of you away from one another." I was at a loss for words at this point. I didn't know what to think or feel at this moment. I sat frozen for an immeasurable moment as Alice cried and begged for forgiveness.

"How could you Alice? You above all should know better than to mess with faith." I was shacking trying so hard to keep my emotions at bay but her sobbing wasn't helping.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I was so afraid of losing you …and Edward makes me weak." She finished in barely a whisper.

Well I could understand that. Edward would stop at nothing to have his way.

_That prissy ass bitch._..

"Look I'll admit I am a bit pissed off, but to some extent I do understand why you did it. If I were in your shoes, I might have done the same to save our _marriage._" I paused.

"Why did you leave if you were so focused on saving our marriage?" Her eyes went vacant as a vision came to her. I heard her gasp as I felt her heart break. She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Alice what on earth is going on?" I yelled in frustration.

--------

_I know there's someone, must be there comforting you  
Whenever you need a friend  
I'll make you mine, give me some time, I'll surely make you mine  
It may be long, now forever.  
I vow, to get myself together  
I love you baby, always on my mind, No matter the time...._

EPOV:

"Bella are you awake?" I asked as I walked over to her bed. She smelled so unbelievably sweet and intoxicating.

"Yes" She answered as I made my way to her bed. Her back was facing me and I yearned to see the face that has haunted me for nearly two years.

"Did I wake you?" I asked sitting at the edge of the bed. She shook her head and sighed.

"I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I should have taken your-"

"Do you feel what I'm feeling right now?" Her voice was low and seductive, but yet slurred. From that alone I could feel myself getting hard. I crawled closer to her.

"Bella?" I whispered as I tried to control the beast within me.

"Yes" She replied.

"I'm not an empath love, what are you feeling." She sighed.

"I love you to." She said softly. I swore my heart beat when I heard those words escape her soft lips. It was then I realized what was happening. Bella was dreaming. I got on top of her.

"Bella wake up love." I said wanting her to be awake so she could hear what I had to say.

"Hmm" She hummed sleepily.

"Bella" She opened those beautiful pools of chocolate. A smile graced her perfect face as she gazed sleepily into my eyes. I leaned down crushing my lips against hers. It was then I smelled Jasper's scent on her, but I couldn't allow myself to stop or didn't care.

_Bella loved me_.

"Bella I love you so much. I'm so sorry fo-"

"I want you inside me." She whispered against my skin sending shivers down to my core.

I was losing this battle with control. The beast within me was kicking my ass senseless. I gazed over the frame of the one who would always hold my heart, and it was then I lost it. I could smell her arousal and there was nothing I wanted to do but to taste her.

I quickly tore off her pants and underwear, only to be smacked with her scent. Bella's eyes were closed as she panted for air.

I dove in lavishing in the taste of her. Her moans and screams only encouraging me to continue.

"Jasper!" She screamed as she began to quiver and convulse from her orgasm. I stopped looking up at her confused.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Jasper yelled busting down the door.

"Edward why the fuck are you in here?" She asked confused. That made two of us.

"What are you talking about Bella…you-"

"Why am I half naked? Oh my god did we-"Her eyes shot to Jasper as she grasped the sheets and covered her half naked body. It was obvious what was going on now.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Jasper yelled walking closer to us. I could feel his rage radiating off him. I stood up and backed away from the bed. Jasper was pissed and I knew better than to provoke him more.

"You just had to fuckin' have her huh bro. You couldn't stand the fact that for once, you can't have your way right?" he growled.

"Jasper I have no clue what you're talking about." I answered honestly. Jasper flitted over to me and went to punch me.

"Jasper stop!" Bella yelled standing on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Bella do you not understand what would have happened if I hadn't showed up. We both watched her. She seemed confused as her eyes switched from Jasper's to me.

"You…you tried to rape me?" She asked her voice so low and shaken I had a hard time making out her words. Jasper gripped around my neck and glared at me.

"Bella I had no idea. I... I thought you were dreaming of me. That's why I woke you up. You said…you said you loved me." I said desperately trying to make her understand.

"Edward…" She paused and glanced at Jasper quickly. Why did she keep looking at him. "I wasn't dreaming of you." Could a vampire's heart break, I think mine just did. My head hung low wishing I never came back. I could hear Jasper's laugh.

_She was dreaming of me you sick bastard. You knew she was meant to be with me and you just couldn't accept it. That's why your ass is so fuckin' lonely. _He thought. I growled and sent him flying across the room.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled.

"Alice told me everything you sick fuck." My body froze.

"Why would she-"

_You're not the only one she can't hide things from._ He answered in his thoughts. I went to lung at him but his next thought stopped me in my tracks.

I watched as Jasper took away my Bella's innocents.

"Guess I beat you to the punch huh fuckward." He spat.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emmett asked as the rest of the family rushed in. Alice stood in a corner. I shot her a look.

"Alice how could you tell him about us?" I asked. Everyone stood there with confused looks.

"I didn't tell him about that dumbass."

"Hold the fuck up." Rose yelled. "You made all of us leave Forks, just so you could fuck Alice in peace?" She screeched her eyes narrowing at me. I heard Bella gasp for air.

"You were my best friend Alice, how could you?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never me-" Bella raised her hand to silence her.

"Save the lies for someone who gives a shit." She climbed down the bed.

"I need to get the fuck out of here." She said walking out the room.

"_This isn't over fucktard!"_ Jasper said following Bella.

Damn I fucked up.

__________________

Announcement: I'm in desperate need of a Beta please if your interested or know someone who is please pm me....

Ok so what did you think? Was it good or bad? I wont know unless you tell me. Thanks for the amazing reviews from last chap it's all of you amazing readers and your encouraging words that fuels me to do what I truly love.

If you haven't already please check out my other story called Cry No More and my new o/s that was actually an outtake of the next chap coming up.

So coming up next, will be something that makes us all so happy. That's all I'll say.

Also if you haven't already follow me on twitter. Come join me and the rest of the darlin's in the fun. There is never a dull moment when it comes to Jasper lol.

Here's my link of course just take out the parentheses:

http://twitter(.)com/Naughty2Shoes

PS. The song is called Longing for by Jah Cure. I put it there because I think it reflected perfectly on Edwards as well as Jasper's love and/or desperation for Bella. Anyways tell me if you like it I'll be sure to send a teaser with sweet Jasper as a thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"Bella please wait darlin'" I said holding her elbow. Bella pulled away from me as the whirlwind of emotions intensified. She dropped to her knees and let out a heartbreaking scream as she pulled her hair and shut her eyes.

There was nothing I wanted to do more than to take all this pain away from her, but she needed to process it. She needed to feel this.

"How could he?" she cried.

"Bella…"

"I need to get out of here." She said in a whisper.

"Let me ge-"

"Now!" She yelled. I simply scooped her up, made sure the sheet completely covered her and ran out the house. Bella nestled her face in the crook of my neck and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Was all I could say to try to comfort her. As much as I wanted to be there for her, to comfort her and to let her know that I was here for her, I had my own hurt and anger I had to deal with. I took her to her father's house. Once inside the door she simply curled up on the couch in a fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

I swear Edward would pay for hurting her.

_____________

EPOV:

"What the fuck we're you thinking bitchward!" Emmett roared. His wife stood partially behind him glaring at me, her whole body quivering. I did my best to block off their minds. It was a place I definitely didn't want to be in at the moment.

"I…I didn't know she was still sleeping."I stammered.

_How the hell was I going to get out of this…alive?_

"Edward do you understand what could have happened if Jasper-" Something in me just exploded as I realized what was going on. Jasper stole _my_ Bella from me.

"I don't want to hear that pricks name right now!" I growled. I saw how Esme flinched but at the moment I couldn't find it in me to care, I could always apologize later.

"Dude you're already in some deep shit, watch how you talk to Esme." Emmet roared. His body was slightly bent over, his face twisted in a scowl as his hand twitched.

_Itching to fight me?_

"Emmett back the fuck off-" I surly wasn't expecting what happened next.

"You fuckin' prick how could you do such a thing to her and not even think twice about it. I swear to god bitch, I will fry your ass." Rose yelled as she launched into me pushing us through the wall and into the next room all the while repeatedly connecting her fists with my face.

I was stunned.

"Do you know what pain you've brought her? She could be scarred for life." She yelled the emotion thick in her voice.

"Babe, I know this is a little close to home, but he's not worth it." Emmett interjected placing his hand on her shoulder. Rose shrugged away and grabbed a fistful of my shirt growling at me.

"Don't you fuckin' dare try to talk me out of this Emmett. He deserves it and more."

"Rose, dear leave him alone, although he's not showing it, Edward is hurting. Yes he's done wrong, but isn't losing Bella enough?"

"He doesn't give a shit about her, he was fucking Alice behind Bella's back." I flinched at her word.

_Shit, you are an ass._

_Damn, I fucked up._

_Big time_.

"Edward, I think its best if you leave." Esme said softly. Her thoughts were conflicted.

"And take that pixie bitch with you." Rose interjected. Emmett wrapped his arm around her and glanced at me before walking out the room. Esme just stood there watching me. She seemed so torn and hurt.

"What has gotten into you Edward? This…this person before me, he isn't you. I know my Edward would never do anything to hurt Bella. You have no idea how disappointed I am in you." I hung my head down in shame. She was right; this wasn't me, none of it.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Esme." I croaked trying to swallow the well of emotion in the back of my throat.

_What the fuck had I done? How the hell could I fix it? _

"It's not me who you need to apologize to Edward." She sighed and sat beside me pulling me into her arms. "I think you should give _everyone_ some space to cool down." She said softly emphasizing on the word everyone.

"But what if Bella and… what if they…" I trailed off.

"Well son that would just be something you have to embrace. Remember you left Bella, she's no longer yours." I felt so lost. "I'm so sorry for you Edward; my heart goes out to you." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Esme and I'm sorry for snapping at you." She truly was my mother in every form. She hugged me tightly for a long moment then left me alone.

"Someone better fix this wall now!" She yelled speeding out the room. I sat there for a few minutes contemplating my next move then quickly ran to my room to retrieve my things and left without thinking twice. I didn't know where I was going, or what exactly my plan was, but all I knew was that Bella was mine and I wasn't going to let her go that easy. That wasn't a threat, it's a promise!

_________________________

BPOV:

"Bella…Bella wake up."

"Jasper?" I whispered as I tried to adjust my eyes.

"No it's me Rose." I jumped up immediately.

"Rose? Where's Jasper? Is he alright?" I asked panicking.

_Did he leave me to?_ A small voice in the back of my head asked.

"He's fine, he just needed to go for a quick hunt." I took a deep calming breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." I said running my hand through my tangled hair. Rose chuckled.

"Yea you look like it." She replied. I raised an eyebrow at her response. "Sorry still trying to get acquainted with this nice girl…thing." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine Rose. You don't have to do this."

"I think I do Bella, I'm sorry for always being so rude in the past it's just, I was afraid that you'd rip our family apart…among other things and…I guess I never got the chance to get to know you."

"So what makes you want to try now?" I asked looking at her.

"Has anyone told you how I was changed?" I shook my head.

"No they haven't."

"Well there's a reason why I'm such a bitch." She sighed and flicked her hair while sitting back and watching straight ahead.

"I was born in 1915, in Rochester New York. Even back then I was beautiful and was often praised for it, making me vain. On day when I was eighteen my mother accidently forgotten to give my father his lunch. She dressed me up in one of my best dresses and sent me to deliver it to him. That day I met a man named Royce King II he was handsome and wealthy and I thought that was all that mattered." She shook her head still looking at nothing particular.

"Our relationship was built on only physical attraction, and it seemed as if he was always busy working at the bank his father owned. But I didn't care. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world, especially when he asked me to marry him." She sighed once more and grabbed my hand. I knew the bad part would come now.

"One night I was on my way home from my friends Vera's house who was married and had recently had a baby boy." Her grip tightened around my hand. "I was feeling so down cause I had just realized I was in a loveless relationship and there was Royce with his drunken pals. He grabbed by my waist and started boasting about how beautiful I was and…I ended up raped beaten and left for dead." She said in barley a whisper.

"Oh Rose." I said pulling her into a hug. I cried for her, I cried for me, I cried for the pain we both were feeling. "I'm so sorry." I said after she pulled away. She gave me a sad smile.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Bells, it's not our fault men are such dogs…well most." We shared a laugh as she whipped my tears away. "How about we make today a girls day out. I know it sucks staying in this house with all those memories…"

"Yea." I said with a sniff. She smiled again.

"Well hop to it sis, time waits on no one." I jumped up and headed up to my room to take a shower. I settled on a hoodie and skinny jeans. When I came down stairs she smiled, took my hand and headed to her car parked in the driveway. We headed to Seattle to the mall. Unlike the pixie, Rose wasn't overbearing or pushy. Rose would simply give her honest opinion or suggestion and if I didn't like it, we would simply move on.

Being with her was…refreshing. I felt lighter and more carefree.

"So tell me Bells, what exactly is going on with you and my "twin"?" I snorted at the question.

"You and I both know you're not twins Rose."

"Yea but we do share a connection and I really do consider him to be more than just a brother."

"Well honestly I don't know." I said playing with my empty can of soda. "He told me that he loved me last night."

"And?" She pried. I simply shrugged.

"I told him I needed time." She was silent for a moment. I refused to look at her.

"Well, with all that's happened over the past twenty-four hours, I can understand you needing time. But Bells you know Jasper is nothing like that prick." I took deep breaths as I tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"I know." I said in a whisper. She took my hand causing me to look up to her beautiful smile.

"Don't worry Bella, we're all here for you. We'll help you in any way we can."

"Thanks so much Rose."

"Anytime…now can we cut all the sappy chic stuff and get some shopping done?" I laughed and wiped the tears that had finally spilled over. Rose helped me find a dress to wear to Charlie's funeral as well as a few beauty products in the hope she could teach me how to "put my face on." I highly doubted that would ever happen, but agreed nonetheless. When we got back Jasper was waiting in the living room.

"Got to go pay my monkey man a visit, later Bells." She said dropping my bags by the door and rushed back out the door. I walked into the living room to see Jasper standing in the middle of the room with a single red rose. He wore a simple white t-shirt that seemed to cling to his chest and leave nothing to the imagination and a plaid button up that was rolled up to reveal his rippling arms. And those jeans…

_Oh dear god I'm in trouble._

_Some deep deep trouble_!

"Jasp-"

"I wanted to do something special for you." I began to feel frightened.

"Jasper I don't think-"

"Please Bella, just let me be here for you." His eyes pleading with mine, I took a deep breath and looked away trying to control my emotions. "What is it that makes you so afraid of me?"

"Jasper please…" I said hoping he'll drop it.

"Please what Bella, I'm-"He said nearly yelling. He took a deep breath. "I'm not Edward!" he replied a few octaves lower.

"I know you're not." I said in barley a whisper.

"So then why are you so afraid to open up to me? Why do you keep running away? I know what you feel Bella, and trust me the feeling is mutual but this fear…I'm trying so hard." He finished softly. "I've been waiting for you for so long, and now that I know you love me too, you're pushing me away."

"I'm afraid of getting hurt Jasper, I do love you, and god knows I do, but I'm afraid I can't be the woman you deserve. I've had my heartbroken not once but twice. I just found out my best friend was fucking my ex behind my back…please I just need time to swallow all this."

We just stood there staring at one another in pure silence.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." I said as the tears began to descend down my cheeks. In an instant I felt his arms wrapped around me.

"Shh darlin' there's nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing for being inconsiderate and impatient. I'll wait an eternity for you if I must." He pulled me to the sofa and pulled me in between his legs stroking my hair. Out of nowhere he began to sing.

_I'll sweep out your chimney  
yes and, I will bring you flowers  
yes and, I will do for you  
Most anything you want me to_

If we live in a cottage  
You will feel like it's a castle  
By the royal way you're treated  
And attention shown to you

I'll be there beside you  
If you need a cryin shoulder  
Yes, and I'll be there to listen  
When you need to talk to me

When you wake up in the darkness  
I will put my arms around you  
And hold you till the mornin sun  
Comes shinin' through the trees

I'll be right beside you  
No matter where you travel  
I'll be there to cheer you  
Till the sun comes shinin through

If we're ever parted  
I will keep the tie that binds us  
And I'll never let it break  
'Cause I love you

I will bring you honey  
From the bee tree in the meadow  
And the first time there's a rainbow  
I'll bring you a pot of gold

I'll take all your troubles  
And I'll throw 'em in the river  
Then I'll bundle down beside you  
And I'll keep you from the cold

I'll be right beside you  
No matter where you travel  
I'll be there to cheer you  
Till the sun comes shinin through

If we're ever parted  
I will keep the tie that binds us  
And I'll never let it break  
'Cause I love you

I began to drift to sleep but not before I heard him whisper so softly in my ear.

"I love you Bella. It doesn't matter when or where, I'll always be here for you, matter what. I promise baby." He ended his statement with a kiss to my temple and continued to hum the song as I drifted to sleep.

__________________

So what did you think of the new chap I'd like to thank my lovely new beta Shelby for suggesting the song. Its by Johnny and Jane Cash and its called Cause I Love You.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm sorry if I didn't get to reply to your review, but rest assure I do read and truly appreciate them. Each review puts a smile on my face. Seriously I'm in a foreign country and have people staring at me like a mad bat.

I must give a special thanks to JaspersIzzy if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be reading this chap...it would have been much different.

I'm now on Twi-hard Fic, which is a community for people 18 or older who enjoy M-rated twi-fics. If that's you then check out the profile for the links. I'll shut up now and allow you to express what you thought about this chap. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for all your support and kind words, last update broke over 100, you guys continue to amaze me. I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter 8:_

The next day was the funeral. The whole service was a blur to me. Once I got a glimpse of the solid wood casket, it was as if I was in a daze. I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything other than my father. I was numb; I didn't even remember when they lowered his casket in the grave. It was only when I felt cool lips touch my temple that I snapped back in to reality.

_My father was gone._

I looked up to see the most beautiful shade of amber I've ever laid eyes on.

"Welcome back, darlin'." he said softly as we stood there in front my father's grave.

"It's all over?" I asked looking around Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme lingered a few feet away, all with concerned looks in their faces.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Bella, darlin', the service has been done for over an hour." Jasper answered.

"I'm so sor-"

"There's nothing to apologize for, it's understandable." Esme stepped forward with a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"We thought you'd want to…" She trailed off not knowing what was safe to say.

"Thanks Esme." I replied giving her a small smile while taking the roses. I bent down to study the tombstone.

_In loving memory of a beloved Chief, father, and friend. _

_For life is too short, but the memories of you will linger for an eternity. _

I smiled knowing the meaning behind it.

"I'll love you always dad." I whispered and placed the bouquet on the grave.

"Goodbye." I finished before standing straight and wrapped my arms around Jasper.

His arms squeezed me and I looked up with a smile.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered.

________________

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asked walking into my room.

"I'm going back to New York. I have classes in the morning and I'm behind in my-" He placed his hand over mine.

"It's alright, Bella; I know you need time to adjust. Just promise me you'll come back to me." I looked into his eyes and nearly became lost in them. Jasper cupped my cheek.

"I promise." He smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, Bella, remember that."

"I love you too, Jasper." I choked out, trying not to break down.

"Who's driving you to the airport?"

"I was about to call you after I finished packing." I replied. He smiled and helped me finish up then carried my bag down to the car. I did a walkthrough of the house and said a quiet goodbye to my past. I had told Esme to sell the house. There were too many memories that seemed to suffocate me. I locked the door and headed to the car. The drive was silent between the two of us. I felt so horrible leaving him behind, but I needed some space and didn't want to string him along. This separation was needed.

When it was time to say goodbye, Jasper turned to me and offered a small smile. I know this was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

_You need to do this Bella. Be strong_. Inner Bella coached.

"Take care, Bella." He said hugging me tightly. I felt this overwhelming wave of love that nearly dropped me to my knees. I began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I wish I could be stronger. I wish-"

"Shh. It's alright darlin', you need this, and I'm willing to give you all the space you need."

"Last call for flight 188 to New York." Blared through the intercom. I looked up to him. I didn't want to go.

"I love you. Call me when you get home." I simply nodded and he let me go.

_________________

"Looks like someone has an admirer." My roommate said walking into my room with a bouquet of exotic orchids. I smiled knowing who it was from.

"What does the card say?"

"There is no card." She replied setting it on the dresser.

"That's odd." I quickly pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

"Hey Darlin, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Jazz, how are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, and you."

"I'm ok, thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"I didn't send you flowers darlin'."

"You're joking ,right?" I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on, someone's at the door."

"I'll get it." My roommate yelled quickly running to the door. "Oh my… uhh Bella, it's for you." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" I nearly launched myself into his arms. Jasper spun me around and showered me with kisses.

"Jasper what are you…why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I said punching his arm. He just simply laughed.

"I missed you to sweetheart." He said while setting me down. "And besides, I didn't come alone." Just then I heard a commotion coming from the doorway. Jasper was shoved out of the way and no soon after I was in the arms of my favorite brother bear.

"Happy birthday Baby Bells." He nearly yelled.

"Thanks Em. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Bells." Rose said as Emmett set me down. I hugged Rose and she wished me a happy birthday.

"You could have told me you all were coming."

"Bella, we know you, you would have told us not to come." Rose had a point.

"Well, how long are you guys here for?" I asked unable to hide my smile.

"Till tomorrow afternoon." Emmett answered.

"But enough with all the chit chat get dressed we're taking you out to celebrate." Rose said pushing me towards my bedroom. I saw my roommate peaking through her door. Her eyes were filled with envy.

"Let's get you in something sexy."

"For what? Where are you guys taking me anyways?"

"We're taking you sightseeing then were heading back here to prepare you for dinner with Jazz." I nearly squealed.

"Sorry." I said quickly catching myself. My cheeks flushed from pure embarrassment.

"Oh don't be sorry Bells; I'm sure Jazz is just as excited. I heard he's been moping around ever since you left." She said going through my closet. "I'm proud of you Bella, your wardrobe isn't as horrific as it was back in Forks." We both laughed.

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Rose."

"Just don't get used to it." She replied holding out a black lace corset with a questioning look.

"My roommate brought it for me and no, I refuse to wear it today." Rose tried to hide her devious smirk as she shrugged and dove back into my closet emerging no soon after with an off the shoulder long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with black boots. I happily took them and quickly got dressed.

"Bella, who gave you these?" She asked eyeing the flowers.

"I have no idea, they came this morning, I thought it was Jazz who sent them." I replied brushing out my hair. She eyed me suspiciously, and became quiet. She seemed to be deep in thought. Once I was finished with my hair and grabbed my jacket I nudged her.

"Is everything alright Rose?"

"Perfect." She said flashing a smile. We linked arms and walked out the door to meet our guys waiting in the small living room. Jaspers eyes lit up once taking in my outfit. He glanced at Rose and spoke to quick for me to hear. I eyed him suspiciously as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"God I missed you." He whispered in my ear and pulling me to him. Our lips found each other's and shared a hot, passionate kiss. I hated the fact that with me being human meant that air was a necessity. I broke away feeling light headed.

"A free live show, that's what I'm talking about." Emmett's voice boomed. I blushed ferociously as Rose smacked his upside his head and winked at me.

"Let's go before Emmett has a baby." Rose said leading the way out the door. Our first stop was brunch for the human at the local bistro where Emmett and Rose gave me their gifts.

"Just so you know we didn't spend over fifty dollars on your gift, since we know how crazy you get over gifts." Rose spoke. I smiled thankfully as I watched Emmett grin ridiculously and handed me a large gift bag. I opened the box to see a giant customized grizzly bear from build a bear workshop. I bust out in laughter as I hugged it and smiled at him.

"Thanks bro, he looks just like you." I said jokingly as everyone laughed.

"I got it so you will always have a reminder of me with you." He spoke. I smiled up at him.

"And for that, thanks Em, I love it."

"Ok, mines next." Rose said handing me another gift bag. I looked up at them curiously.

"What? It's easier this way." She said defensively. We all laughed and I opened the bag to reveal a scrap book of the family including a few of my baby photos as well as some with Charlie. The book itself was beautifully done with solid wood edges. I looked up to her with tear filled eyes. I stood and hugged her tightly.

"Girl on girl. I'm down." We both reached over and smacked him at the same time. We broke our hug and laughed.

"Thank you, Rose. That really was thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said with a smile. Jasper cleared his throat and I immediately looked up.

"Esme and Carlisle wanted me to give this to you." He said, unwrapping the package and handing it to me. I looked over it and immediately felt the tears flowing freely. There was a picture of a smiling, younger Charlie in his uniform that was probably taken when he first joined the force. Under his photo engraved in gold was:

_In loving memory to the brave and beloved Chief Charles A. Swan. _

"I'll have to thank them later on." I said smiling up at him. He wiped my tears away and wrapped his arm around me while pushing a box to me. I grabbed my knife and cut open the box to reveal a book. Under closer inspection I realized it was an original copy of Wuthering Heights. My eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets.

"How did you…" I trailed off. Jasper reached over and opened to the first page.

"It was her first copy who she gave to her sister Charlotte."

"Jasper…I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be great." He said with his sly grin. Shit, he was too sexy for his own good.

"This is the best gift I have ever gotten. Thank you so much." I said, hugging him.

"Pft, show off." Emmett muttered. I broke our hug and burst out of laughter. It seemed as if Emmett was on a role today.

We quickly rapped up our gift opening session and went out sightseeing, something they knew I never had a chance to do since arriving. We visited the Empire State Building, the Museum of Natural History and the Central Park Zoo. It was hilarious to see my company eye the animals and the animals cowering away.

There was this brave gorilla who tried to out goof Emmett making faces at each other. Of course Emmett won and wouldn't shut up about his victory. All throughout the day Rose and I were snapping pictures to remember this day.

Today was the first day in an extremely long time, I felt truly happy and content.

Rose and I split from Jasper and Emmett and did some quick shopping in Sacks Fifth Avenue to find an outfit for tonight.

When we were done we headed to her hotel room. She was staying at the Jumeirah Hotel. I had to say the room was beautiful. It had a gorgeous view of the park and a telescope sitting in front of a window. Before I could really take in the room, Rose started pushing me towards the bathroom to get ready.

I took a shower and washed my hair with the products Rose bought during our shopping trip. Rose blow dried my hair and curled it. I had never seen my hair look so thick and luscious. Rose did my makeup and I quickly got dressed. No soon after I was ready, Jazz was knocking. Rose shrieked and dashed out the room. I could hear them talking while I made sure everything was perfect then walked out to join them.

I hated these damn heels. It took the majority of my concentration just to keep from falling.

When I looked up and our eyes met, I swore my heart skipped a beat and then went into overdrive pounding away in my chest. Jaspers eyes roamed my body as I did his.

He actually wore slacks for once, with a black button up with a white scrolling design coming from the shoulders to the chest, giving it a western look. Jasper's lips curled into a smirk as he glanced at Rose who winked at him.

"You look beautiful darlin'." He finally said after an immeasurable moment of silence.

"Thank you Jazz, you don't look half bad yourself." I replied while taking slow steps towards him.

"Bella, stop acting like your scared, you know Jazz won't let you fall." Rose said with a devious grin. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I got you." His sweet lips gently brushed against my already searing ears, and sent a shiver down my spine. I looked up at him with a lazy smile.

Shit, I loved this power he has over me.

"Let's go, we have reservations." He spoke once more. We said a quick goodbye to Rose and headed downstairs to South Gate. The atmosphere of the restaurant was breathtaking. Our table was set in the back of the restaurant and right in front the fireplace. I also noticed how the other tables had been separated from us giving the two of us our privacy. Once seated, I took a moment to take in the beauty of the place. Glass fragments coated the walls giving it a modern feel and well as the fireplace and the ceiling high bookshelves that flanked it.

"Jasper, this place is beautiful." I said softly, returning my gaze to him.

"Hmm, I've seen better." He replied with a smirk. I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Thanks for making this the best birthday I've ever had Jazz. Most of my birthdays ended…" I trailed of remembering my 18th birthday.

"It's alright darlin'." He said softly placing his hand over mine. I gave him a smile and opened up my menu.

"So, what will you be having?" I asked playfully.

"You on a platter." He replied. I glanced up to catch him cocking his eyebrow. Images of the night we shared together flashed my head as I felt my panties get wet. I quickly composed myself and concentrated on my menu.

"Welcome to South Gate, my name is Mark, may I take your order?" I glanced up at our waiter and smiled at him. I could hear a low growl from my date and I quickly kicked him.

"Uh, yes I'll have the lamb."  
"Ok ma'am, and what would you like to drink?"

"Hmm, I'll have a strawberry daiquiri…virgin." The waiter looked me over and smiled.

"And what can I get you?" The waiter said turning to Jasper. I saw as the waiter sized him up. Jasper simply rolled his eyes and dismissed him.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Ok, your order is coming right up." He said winking at me. I let out a giggle and turned to Jasper who was eyeing me with curiosity.

"What has you so amused?" He asked.

"Was that jealousy I just witnessed Jasper?"

"What…me…jealous…pft please Bella." I laughed at his reaction and shook my head. The waiter came back with my drink and left.

"You could of ordered alcohol if you wanted. It's your birthday; you need to live a little."

"Hmm, true but no, I'd rather have a virgin daiquiri. I don't think I would have been able to finish a non virgin daiquiri. This thing is huge." I replied, grabbing a roll and eating it.

"So, what did you have planned for today before I surprised you?"

"Stay home…read, I guess." Jasper shook his head.

"Well then, I'm glad I came."

"So am I, I really missed you." Jasper smiled brightly and squeezed my hand.

"I missed you more." He replied. We locked eyes only to see his love and adoration for me.

"This really sucks." I muttered looking away. Jasper didn't reply so I continued. "I wish I was strong enough to be with you." I said as my bottom lip trembled. Immediately I felt a wave of peace and smiled at him thankfully.

"Bella, in case you haven't realized, I'll take you however you'll allow me to. If I have to wait an eternity then so be it. Because darlin', you are so worth it-" He caressed my cheek and continued. "And my love for you is infinite. " A single tear rolled down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered.

"I know." He replied. From then we kept things light as I ate. The lamb was amazing, once finished Jasper paid for dinner and we took a ride around the park on a horse and carriage. It was the perfect way to end a beautiful day. Jasper pulled me to his chest and I relaxed as I enjoyed the scene.

"Thank you Jasper, for today. I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life." I said softly.

"Thanks for having me share it with you darlin', I enjoyed today as well." He finished off kissing my hair. I heard him take a deep breath and held me tightly.

"I don't want this night to end. Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked nervously biting my lips.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"I could never say no to you sweetheart." I couldn't help the bright smile that flashed across my face. No soon after we took a cab back to the dorm and called it a night.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'." He whispered and planted a soft kiss to my temple. Before drifting off to sleep, I could hear him humming the song he sang to me just a few weeks ago.

"_Sweet dreams and happy endings_." He murmured.

___________________

Hmm, who sent those flowers, and now that Jasper's giving Bella her space what would happen. I'd love to hear your ideas.

Did you know that the darling are hosting another contest? I just posted my o/s called Naughty Bells Rock, be a doll and check it out, I assure you wont be disappointed ;)

To see other entries in the "Home for the Holidays" contest please visit the c2

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Home_for_the_Holidays_Jaspers_One_shot_contest/74687/


	10. AN

Dear readers,

As some of you have noticed I haven't updated in a while, though I truly hate author notes I feel like its necessary. As some of you know I'm on vacation and so many things have happened that I just can't bring myself to write anymore. I'm so sorry to those who followed my stories I truly appreciated it. If it's possible, and someone is interested on continuing my stories for me then send me a pm. Again I am truly sorry and I love you guys, but I won't be posting stories on here anymore.

Love always,

Alyssa


End file.
